A waveguide is a structure that guides waves, such as electromagnetic waves. These electromagnetic waves may be transmitted as an electromagnetic signal in an electronic device or between two or more electronic devices in a communication network.
Substrate integrated waveguide (SIW), alternatively named laminated waveguide, or post-wall waveguide, exhibits many good features in the various applications of filters, power dividers/combiners, couplers and antennas. The transition between SIW and other transmission lines is a very important for SIW component because of measurement purpose and component integration requirements.